


I (Heart) Yuri

by TehLastUnicron



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beka no Beka wyd, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confession, M/M, Otabek Altin is a nerd, Sappy music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehLastUnicron/pseuds/TehLastUnicron
Summary: As he pushed his headphones aside, he glanced back at his computer screen. His sent messages box was open, the email he’d just sent in the window... no. NO. No, no, no. Nononononono- FUCK.Two things that anyone who knew Otabek Altin on any level knew about him were these: he made playlists for everything and he was terrible at keeping them organized. (Or, a tale of sappy songs and miscommunication where it all works out in the end)





	I (Heart) Yuri

_Send_.

Otabek smiled in a rather pleased fashion as the email containing the playlist he’d made zipped away, headed for his favorite person in the world. He’d already told Yuri to keep an eye on his inbox for a surprise... he hoped that the carefully crafted list he’d made would serve two purposes: one, that Yuri would enjoy the music on it and more importantly, that the songs he’d chosen would subtly telegraph how deep his feelings were for the younger man.

  
As he pushed his headphones aside, he glanced back at his computer screen. His sent messages box was open, the email he’d just sent in the window... no. NO. No, no, no. Nononononono- FUCK.

  
Two things that anyone who knew Otabek Altin on any level knew about him were these: he made playlists for everything and he was terrible at keeping them organized. Normally it was more a cause for amusement among his friends, like the time he sent his friend Bal a whole playlist of children’s songs that he’d compiled for his young niece (“are you calling me a baby?” Bal had laughingly exclaimed the next time he saw him). This time, however... this was a fuckup of colossal proportions.

  
You see, Otabek had another playlist with the name “Yura” in the title, for his own listening. This particular playlist, instead of being perfectly crafted with carefully chosen and very cool indie music suited to Yuri’s tastes, was a mishmash of the sappiest, most mushy songs one could ever think of. Even the title wasn’t “The Yura Project”... it was “I (heart emoji) YURA” surrounded by more hearts, kissy faces and roses...

  
...and this was the list, in his excitement, he’d inadvertently sent to Yuri. “Shit,” Otabek muttered, beginning to sweat. That fucking playlist... it had John Denver on it. John Denver! Take On Me, Hooked On A Feeling... Otabek let his head fall forward onto his desk with a thump.

  
After a minute in which he vainly tried to figure out how to graciously send the other list, he glanced at the clock on his desk. Well, shit. Yuri would be home from practice by now and would probably be eagerly looking for his-

  
Otabek jumped as his phone rang. A glance at the screen sent his heart into his shoes as the display showed Yuri’s name and photo... shit. Answer? Don’t answer? Implode into a black hole?  
In the end, he accepted his fate and answered. “Hello, Yura-“

  
“B-beka,” Yuri’s voice sounded wobbly and hoarse on the other end, sending a stab of alarm through Otabek’s chest. “What did you send me?”

  
“I... i...” Otabek sighed. “Yura, look, I just-“

  
“Is this some kind of joke?” Yuri cried, coughing a little. “Do you think this is funny?!”

  
“Wha-“ Otabek was confused now. “I don’t...”

  
“This isn’t funny!” Yuri shouted at him. “Don’t play with people like this, Otabek!”

  
“Yura, I’m not...” he inhaled deeply. “It isn’t a joke. Not at all. I guess my secret’s out now, though. I made a different playlist for you, but the one I sent you is my playlist about you.”

  
The other end fell so silent that Otabek wasn’t sure if Yuri had hung up on him... until he heard a small sniffle and Yuri said in a tiny voice, “R-really?”

  
“Yes,” Otabek answered softly. “I made you a cool playlist to try to impress you, but... as you can see, I sent you the stupid playlist I listen to when I think about you.”

  
After another few minutes of silence, Yuri laughed quietly on the other end and Otabek could hear him blowing his nose. “I-i thought maybe... maybe JJ told you or something,” Yuri ventured quietly, “even though he said he wouldn’t. I thought... I don’t know, I thought maybe the two of you were playing a joke on me....”

  
“Oh, never, Yura,” Otabek exclaimed, feeling mildly appalled that Yuri would ever think that he’d play such a cruel prank on him. “I’d never do that- wait, though. You thought JJ told me what?” Yuri cleared his throat and mumbled something. “What was that, Yura? I didn’t understand you.”

  
“That I was... I’m fucking crazy about you! I just... damn, Beka, I’m stupidly in love with you... JJ overheard me talking to myself, he promised he wouldn’t tell you but I was afraid he did because THAT showed up in my inbox...” Yuri rambled for a few minutes before taking a deep breath. “So he didn’t tell. And that playlist is serious.”

  
“No, he didn’t, and yes it is,” Otabek replied with a small chuckle. “Now you know how painfully uncool I am, and how absolutely smitten I am with you.” Yuri laughed again, sounding more like himself to Otabek’s great relief.

  
“That was the nerdiest and yet sweetest playlist ever... and I love it,” he replied softly. “I love it almost as much as the dork who sent it-“ he paused and then music drifted through the speaker of the phone, causing Otabek to grin from ear to ear.

“ _Come let me love you,_  
_Let me give my life to you,_  
_Let me drown in your laughter_  
_Let me die in your arms!_  
_Let me lay down beside you,_  
_Let me always be with you_  
_Come let me love you,_  
_Come love me again!”_

“I’ve loved you for a long time, Yura,” Otabek said softly, swallowing hard. “I’m glad you love me too.”

  
“I do love you too, you big nerd. One thing, though?”

“Anything for you, Yura,” Otabek replied tenderly.

  
“Your organizational skills suck. You really need to work on them.”Both young men roared with laughter for a few minutes at this, the tension relieved between them.

  
“Hey, in this instance it was a good thing,” Otabek replied. “Would you have understood if I sent you the other playlist?”

  
“Probably not,” Yuri admitted, “but will you send it to me anyway?”

  
“Sure,” Otabek replied cheerfully, composing another quick email and attaching “The Yura Project” before sending it, or so he thought....

  
He could hear the keys on Yuri’s laptop clicking and music began to play... oh no, not again....  
Yuri was howling and coughing on the other end. “BEKA, WHAT IS THIS?!” he gasped. “Oh my god-“ he held up the phone and Otabek’s face grew red with embarrassment as he heard:

 _“Johnny, Johnny_  
_Yes, Papa?_  
_Eating sugar?  
No, Papa!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Lol  
> This was inspired by two things: a conversation I had with punktsuki (click over and look at their stuff!!) and an acoustic version of Take On Me  
> I love Dorkybek and I’m not sorry  
> Dumb boys in love is my jam and I’m still not sorry lol  
> JJ is a good friend ok  
> The song lyrics are from Annie’s Song by John Denver  
> The infamous playlist for Beka’s niece strikes again lmao


End file.
